El llamado de la tierra
by Muselina Black
Summary: Gonzalo ha llegado al nuevo mundo buscando aventuras. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con lo que siempre había estado buscando. Esta historia participa en el reto "Más allá del Reino Unido" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii fue idea de Sorg-esp y entre otros hemos ayudado a expandirla._

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Más allá del Reino Unido" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**El llamado de la tierra**

_**1642**_

No sabía en qué momento se había separado de su grupo, pero ya tenía muy claro que se había perdido por completo. Gonzalo de la Cruz sacudió la cabeza y soltó una maldición por lo bajo. No le hacía ninguna gracia estar metido en ese bosque, mucho menos cuando se acercaba la noche a pasos agigantados. Tenía su arcabuz, por supuesto, pero eso no lo tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo. Cogió las riendas de su caballo con una mano y se agachó para buscar su varita, que había metido en una de sus botas.

Se sentía mucho más seguro con ella en la mano. A cualquier _ingenuo _(1) que lo viera le parecería una tontería, considerando que se trataba de una vara de madera, en contra de un arma de fuego. Pero él se había defendido durante años con su varita y confiaba en ella como si fuera una parte de sí mismo. Quizás porque en parte sí lo era.

La oscuridad empezaba a llenar el bosque y el joven mago decidió que buscaría un lugar para pasar la noche. Esperaba que sus hechizos de protección fueran suficientes como para detener a algunas de las criaturas espantosas que merodeaban por esas tierras. Ya había tenido un par de encontrones con un par de bichos horrendos y no pensaba repetir la experiencia.

Cuando encontró un claro en el bosque, se bajó del caballo y lo ató a uno de los árboles para que pastara. No podía arriesgarse a perder su único medio de transporte. Con su varita creó una hoguera y la hechizó para que no se apagara durante la noche.

Podía recordar innumerables veces en que su madre había usado ese hechizo para mantener la casa caliente durante el invierno. Aunque ahora no tenía una chimenea ni nada por el estilo, el fuego encantado retenía un algo hogareño.

Se envolvió en su manta sin dejar de mirar el fuego chisporroteante. ¿En qué estaría su familia, al otro lado del mundo? Seguramente su madre rezaría por él todas las noches. Tal vez incluso habría puesto una de sus velas que no se consumían en el altar familiar por él. Se imaginaba que su padre releería las escasas cartas que él había enviado una y otra vez. Y casi podía ver a sus muchos hermanos y hermanas rodeándolo para escuchar sus aventuras.

Por supuesto, hasta el momento Gonzalo no se había visto envuelto en nada demasiado peligroso. Un par de escaramuzas con Araucanos, de las que había salido con apenas un par de rasguños. Las armas de los mapuche (1) no podían contrarrestar el poder de la pólvora, aunque ellos lo compensaban con un valor a toda prueba.

Las historias que contaba a su familia en sus cartas estaban algo adornadas, se había pintado a sí mismo corriendo más riesgos de los que en realidad había corrido, como un héroe al estilo de las historias que les contaban sus padres de pequeños. Quizás sus hermanos sospecharan que las cosas no habían sido exactamente como él las narraba, pero a él le daba igual. Le importaba que se distrajeran por un rato.

Estaba exhausto. Después de todo un día cabalgando entre los árboles, sentía los músculos agarrotados. Habría pensado que estaría acostumbrado a las largas cabalgatas a esas alturas, pero todo parecía indicar que no. Si estuviera en casa, podría pedirle a su madre alguna poción. Su madre siempre había sido muy hábil a la hora de confeccionar brebajes y casi todos sus recuerdos de ella la mostraban junto a un caldero.

Pero no sacaría nada con meterse en sus recuerdos. Lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era cerrar los ojos, intentar dormir, y esperar que al día siguiente no le doliera tanto. Antes de echarse sobre la manta con la que había cabalgado —que apestaba bastante—, reforzó los hechizos de protección.

No quería sorpresas durante la noche.

-o-

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con unos ojos oscuros que lo examinaban con curiosidad. Pudo ver que su despertar había asustado a su visitante, porque se echó hacia atrás con un salto. Era una muchacha joven, vestida a la usanza de las araucanas.

—Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada —dijo él al ver que la joven lo miraba con temor. Ella no dejó de mirarlo con desconfianza y su mirada se trasladó al arcabuz que descansaba junto a él en el árbol más cercano—. Oh… es esto —musitó antes de darle una patada al arma y enviarla volando a unos arbustos.

La muchacha lo miró sin decir nada. Tenía un rostro redondeado y tostado por el sol, enmarcado por una melena negra que caía a ambos lados de su cara.

—Yo —dijo golpeándose el pecho, para dejarle muy en claro que se refería a sí mismo—. Gonzalo. ¿Tú? —añadió señalándola.

Ella frunció el ceño, sin comprender. Él repitió el gesto anterior y le preguntó nuevamente. Esta vez ella pareció comprender y le sonrió. Tenía los dientes muy blancos.

—Rayén —dijo llevándose una mano al elaborado adorno que llevaba en el pecho.

-o-

Siguieron comunicándose con gestos y señalando las cosas a su alrededor. Aunque el lenguaje era rudimentario, Gonzalo sentía que por momentos entendía más y más de lo que ella decía. Y ella parecía comprender cuando él le hablaba en español. Un español lento y lleno de gestos, pero español al fin y al cabo.

Curiosamente, la joven no mostró ningún signo de sorpresa ante el fuego que no se extinguía. Lo había tratado como si fuera algo cotidiano, en lugar de una imposibilidad. Gonzalo la miró mientras ella intentaba explicarle que unas bayas que había en un arbusto cercano eran perfectamente comestibles. En la capitanía de Santiago había oído historias acerca de magos araucanos. Decían que eran temibles y capaces de controlar la tierra. Algunos oficiales decían que eran cuentos de viejas y que soldados del imperio español no tenían por qué hacer eco de ellos. Pero seguro que eran los mismos que decían que en España no había brujos.

Ellos no sabían de la misa la media.

Rayén se había quedado callada y sus ojos oscuros miraban al español con curiosidad. Él reconocía esa mirada. Siempre había sido la suya. La mirada del que quería conocerlo todo, saber más aún. Nadie en su entorno lo había compartido. Su mundo funcionaba bien y estaba ordenado. Podía seguir estudiando, buscar a algún maestro que le siguiera enseñando sobre magia. Pero no necesitaba salir de su mundo, le decían. En España podía aprender todo lo que quisiera.

Pero él sabía que no era así. Intuía que había un mundo más allá, del que apenas podían tener una leve idea.

Por eso se había embarcado a las Américas. Por eso se había alejado de todo lo que conocía. Por saber, por seguir aprendiendo.

Y se había encontrado con su propia mirada en el lugar menos esperado.

Con cuidado, para no asustarla, cogió su varita. Pudo verla entornando los ojos, pero aparte de eso, la joven siguió en su lugar.

Cuando él apuntó al fuego e hizo que las llamas cobraran formaran imágenes de personas que bailaban, ella se limitó a alzar una ceja.

—Machi —la escuchó musitar—. ¿Machi? —le preguntó directamente. Gonzalo entornó los ojos, sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba esa palabra? ¿Era araucano para magia? La joven pareció notar su confusión y repitió la palabra, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho.

¿Estaba diciéndole que ella también era una bruja?

Al ver que el soldado no respondía, la muchacha se mordió un labio y miró a su alrededor. De pronto, pareció que se le ocurría una idea y le indicó con un gesto a Gonzalo que se quedara donde estaba. Sin decir más, se levantó y se paró junto a un árbol que no era mucho más alto que ella. Cerró los ojos y puso las manos a los lados del tronco.

Gonzalo casi no lo pudo creer cuando el árbol empezó a crecer, hasta quedar casi al doble de su altura original. Nunca había visto algo así, pero Rayén no parecía considerarlo como la gran cosa. Con una sonrisa la joven se volvió a él y repitió golpeándose el pecho.

—Machi.

Gonzalo asintió e imitó su gesto, repitiendo la palabra a su vez.

Machi. Mago. La palabra antes desconocida le empezaba a parecer tan familiar como si la hubiera escuchado toda su vida. Como si esa palabra hubiera estado desde siempre dentro de sí.

Entonces Gonzalo supo que por eso había cruzado medio mundo. Esa tierra lo había llamado.

Y él había respondido.

* * *

(1) Término ocupado en la Magia Hispanii para referirse a personas sin magia. Con el tiempo ha caído en desuso y se han pasado al anglicismo _muggle_.

(2) Uno de los muchos pueblos nativos de Chile, y el más numeroso. Durante la Colonia no dejaron que los españoles ocuparan su territorio y los enfrentaron siempre con valor y arrojo. Alonso de Ercilla, un cronista español, quedó tan impactado por la resistencia que el pueblo ofrecía que escribió un poema épico sobre la Guerra de Arauco_, La Araucana_. Nótese que el plural correcto no lleva –s al final, _mapuche_ ya es plural.

**Nota extra:** En la cultura mapuche, un machi (actualmente suelen ser mujeres, pero también hay hombres que lo son) no es exactamente una bruja en el sentido europeo del término. También cumplían con el rol de ser la autoridad religiosa, consejeras del lonco (jefe de una comunidad mapuche) y curanderas. Para integrar esto al mundo de Rowling, decidí arbitrariamente que el puesto de machi en una comunidad solía ser ocupado por una persona con poderes mágicos. De ahí, el término terminó por extenderse a todos los que tuvieran poderes mágicos, hasta hacerse sinónimo de bruja o mago. Hoy en día, no obstante, se prefieren los términos en español, para diferenciar a los que siguen ocupando la posición de machi tradicional en las distintas comunidades mapuche.

* * *

_Primero que nada, espero que les haya gustado. No es precisamente la historia que hubiera querido contar, pero el tiempo se me vino encima (sí, tengo que aprender a organizarme). En principio, la historia iba a cubrir la historia completa de Gonzalo y Rayén, cómo aprendieron juntos, cómo se enamoraron, el nacimiento de su hija y la muerte de Rayén. Pero tuve que cortar la historia, y esto es lo que quedó. El primer choque entre un mago español y una bruja mapuche._

_En fin, los dejo con esto._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
